A blood pressure in an upper arm of a human cannot be precisely measured unless a cuff for restricting flow of blood tightens a proper portion of the upper arm when the cuff wraps around the upper arm. It is, however, difficult to position the cuff to a proper portion of the upper arm to measure a blood pressure.
In this point, as shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B, there is a sphygmomanometer including a base block 2 to which a cuff block 1 having a cuff and a wearing cuff mechanism of the cuff is pivotably connected. Provided on the base block 2 is an elbow support 29 for supporting an elbow of a user who inserts his/her upper arm into an insertion hole 10 of the cuff block 1. In this case, the position of the cuff in the cuff block 1 can be set by placing the elbow on the elbow support 29.
However, since a part of one end of the cuff block 1 is pivotably connected to the base block 2 through a shaft 3, a distance from the one end of the cuff block 1 to the elbow support 29 varies depending on an angle of the cuff block 1 with respect to the elbow support 29, so that the position of the cuff with respect to the upper arm also varies (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2004-254882).